Hot and Dangerous
by Glimmer Green Eyes
Summary: Glimmer, Cato, Clove, and Marvel are suddenly in a different world, starting from the outbreak in China. They have to fight and kill to live. They may be the only one's still alive because everyone else is dead. But, the dead still walk.
1. The Outbreak

Hot And Dangerous

Saturday

August 9, 2010

9:45 A.M.

"Hey Glimmer!" shouted Cato as she turned around smiled brightly in the pouring rain. Her yellow raincoat was drenched and her red umbrella was soggy.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want to get coffee tomorrow morning?" Cato asked putting his hands in his pockets as he kicked a rock while the rain drizzled upon him like a faucet.

"Sure, the usual?" Glimmer asked laughing with her cherry lips outlining her bright and beautiful face. Then she pointed to the steaming hot cup of black coffee in her hands.

"You know me girl." Cato said winking. Glimmer rolled her sparkling green eyes and hopped into her silver car and rolled down the window.

"I know you too well." She said smiling. Cato couldn't bear looking at her because her smile was so perfect and pure. "See you tomorrow." Then she was gone. Just like that. That moment may have been their last.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saturday

August 9, 2010

3:57 P.M.

"Holy shit, Cato!" Marvel yelled holding his head as the TV flashed in red, 'WARNING: THIS IS NOT A DRILL. PLEASE STAY CALM. DO NOT LEAVE ANYWHERE UNTIL WE SAY IT'S SAFE.'

"Dude, what the hell's going on?" Cato shouted as he ran into their college dorm room.

"There's a fucking zombie outbreak in China!" Marvel screamed as he pointed to the raging TV.

A young helpless Chinese boy was lying on the ground with blood oozing out of his ripped open neck and his scream echoed everywhere. His organs were lying across his bloody chest and his tendons were ripped out and clawed at.

Suddenly, the boy got up slowly and turned toward the camera crew. His body had become a home of worms and filth. No life in his eyes, just bloodshot with thirst and desire of flesh. No warmth on his skin, and his heart never, dared to beat. He was dead, but at the same time alive. The creature-or whatever they boy had become-ran straight toward the camera crew and grabbed one man and chomped on his arm, and when the man's arm was finally free, it was not there. Shreds of it stood hanging out of the boy's mouth, then the boy had a desire firing in his eyes. Like he enjoyed the flesh.

Then the boy staggered toward the other man holding the camera and bit down on his collarbone causing him to drop dead-or what looked like dead. But, the boy wasn't done he went back over to the victim he just killed and started ripping and shredding his flesh off and the skin was stuck in his rotten teeth. When the boy was finished eating the flesh off, the dead camera crew awakened and somehow managed to stagger into China with their bloodthirsty eyes hungry with desire. Of course, that desire was for flesh. Human flesh. The bad thing was all of that was on the news, and no one could shut it off.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saturday

August 9, 2010

4:01 P.M.

"Glimmer!" Clove screamed as she watched the news flash, 'WARNING: THIS IS NOT A DRILL. PLEASE STAY CALM. DO NOT LEAVE ANYWHERE UNTIL WE SAY IT'S SAFE.'

"What?" shouted Glimmer as she ran into their college dorm.

"There's a FUCKING ZOMBIE OUTBREAK IN CHINA!" Clove screamed as she ran up to Glimmer and grabbed her wrists tightly.

Glimmer glanced up at the screen and watched in pure horror as the young Chinese boy ripped the flesh off the camera crewman. The boy's eyes were rigid and dark with a desire of something. Flesh. His hair was covered in blood and even more disturbing was, the boys neck was ripped in shreds and his tendons were torn apart and blood drizzled down his neck, but he was still walking-more like staggering. Then the boy and the other two dead camera crew men staggered down the valley, which lead to the one of the most populated countries in the world, China.

"This isn't real." Glimmer stated scratching her head wildly.

"This is real!" Clove screamed as she ran into the kitchen with Glimmer following behind.

"Call everyone!" Clove shouted as she picked up their dorm room phone and her hand shook uncontrollably.

"Calm down! Clove!" Glimmer yelled pulling her friend straight in front of her. "We're going to be okay. Just calm down."

"We're going to die!"

"No we won't just calm down and we can figure everything out!"

"I can't!"

"Everything will be okay. Just calm down." Glimmer said scratching her head wildly as her hands trembled and shook.

"We won't be okay. We're going to die." Clove replied as she sat down on the ground and a single tear dripped down her face.

"We're all going to die." She repeated.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

************CONTINUE? OR NOT?************

**ANY IDEAS? RANDOM COMMENTS? DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**COMMENT**

**COMMENT**

**COMMENT**

**COMMENT**

**COMMENT**

**AND THE CHARACTERS WON'T DIE! I'LL CONTINUE IF I AT LEAST GET 15 REVIEWS! SO REVIEW!**


	2. You Can Chose To Live And Chose To Not

Friday

August 15, 2010

5:09 P.M.

"Marvel, don't fucking move." Cato hissed as one of the living dead staggered behind Marvel. Cato grabbed the heaviest thing he could find and smashed it into the zombie's face, but it didn't do anything but continue to follow them.

"Cato, get the shovel!" Marvel shouted as he ran directly in front of it. The zombie grabbed onto Marvel's arm and bit down on it, but for some reason Marvel just shrugged.

"You little shithead I told you not to get bit!" Cato shouted as he slammed the zombie hard in the skull causing it's head to burst open and pieces of weak and shattered blood and bone were scattered on the ground.

"Sorry Cato, I wear hard core leather." Marvel said smirking as he wiped the zombie guts and blood off his brown leather jacket.

"You're a crazy bastard, you know that, right?" Cato asked as he shook his head.

"Yep, how do you think I got Clove?" Marvel said as he put his sunglasses on. They looked like the ones cops wear. Well, if there were any cops still alive.

"I don't want to answer that. Dude, since Glimmer is with Clove, they've got to still be alright, right?" Cato asked Marvel who would be on the edge of laughter if there weren't so many dead people lurking in the shadows.

"Clove would kill everyone or everything that's in their way, so I'm sure they're fine." Marvel said shrugging but underneath Cato could tell he was worried.

"Hey we got company." Cato said as he nodded towards a group of zombies staggering towards them lazily.

"I call killing that fat-assed zombie girl." Marvel said pulling out his kitchen knife as Cato pulled out a metal baseball bat.

"Marvel, don't call them a he or a she." Cato said as he leaned against an old rusty aqua truck that was abandoned, they just happened to "borrow" it yesterday.

"Why?" Marvel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because they aren't a he or a she. They're just it's." Cato said as he slammed his baseball bat right through the skull of what looked like an old farmer.

"Got that general." Marvel said as he sliced the head of the zombie he called dibs on. "Don't worry, I promise you, we'll find the girls. No matter what the cost."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Friday

August 15, 2010

6:36 P.M.

"Clove, what time is it?" Glimmer asked as she kicked a zombie in the head as it tried grabbing for her throat.

"Eh, you know, when you're surrounded by flesh eating cannibals, you kind of lose track of time." Clove said as she grabbed a knife and stabbed Glimmer's zombie in the eye.

"Thanks, I was about to kill it you know." Glimmer said as she pulled the knife out of its bloodthirsty face.

"Welcome." Said Clove as she picked up another knife and through it at the wall like a target. "Here, I found this when I went to the market. I was going to get two but a zombie was irritating me so I stabbed it and just left."

"Thanks." Said Glimmer glancing at an old rusty crossbow that Clove was pointing at.

"Don't mention it." Clove said as she pulled out an orange and a cart of strawberries out of her duffle bag.

"Dude, how did you get that?" Glimmer asked as if it were some sort of foreign object. "Why are they so fresh?"

"Well, there was a gang of stupid idiots and they were irritating so, I just stabbed them all. Then I got all dumbass food." Clove said as she rolled her tongue at the word 'dumbass' and then she shrugged.

"So, you mean you killed a bunch of guys from the black market?" Glimmer asked playfully.

"Precisely." Clove said as Glimmer got up. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to go search for people who are still alive. We've got find someone out there. Right?" Glimmer asked as she ran towards an old rusty truck with her crossbow now on her back.

"Yeah. But, they won't be worth it. You could get yourself killed. Besides, they'll die anyway." Clove said as she walked over to Glimmer who was now in the run-down truck.

"I know. But, we need to realize that now, no matter what. This isn't our world anymore. Not now. And not ever. But, to survive, it's our choice. If we want to, we'll need every survivor, every doctor, and every crazy gun-maniac we can get." Glimmer said nodding to Clove. "Or, knife-maniac we can get. You in or not?"

"Hell, what do you think? Of course, as long as I get all the knives." Clove said as she jumped into the back of the truck smirking. "Let's go kill them flesh-eating cannibals."

**LOLOLOL**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter…it was quite a bit of cussing…srry about that! When I think of this story I think about the TV show THE WALKING DEAD! That is kind of my inspiration! xD well 4 this story… anyhoo I will be continuing soon so don't worry! And any ideas? **

**:::::Next Chapter:::::**

**They'll meet Peeta and Katniss! And then later in the next few chapters…Rue and Thresh! :) WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN? WHO WILL DIE? WHO WILL SURVIVE? WHO WILL BECOME A ZOMBIE? DUN DUN DUN XD**

*******WHAT CAREER PAIRING DO YOU VOTE ON? BECAUSE YOUR VOTE WILL EFFECT THE OUTCOME OF THE STORY! SO CLOVE/CATO OR CATO/GLIMMER OR CLOVE/MARVEL OR GLIMMER/MARVEL*******

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**THANKZ! **


End file.
